


You Jump, I Jump

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hiking, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Brienne begs Jaime to come along on a hike so she's not the third wheel with a new couple. Wet t-shirts and non-platonic boners ensue.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, sansa/margaery (mentioned)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 227
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	You Jump, I Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyAHumanBean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DefinitelyAHumanBean).



> I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks to the organizers of this exchange. We will have so many lovely stories to read!

Jaime and Brienne should be in the library right now, sipping on some coffee, cramming for their final exams. Instead, they were traipsing through the wilderness.

She had not wanted to go hiking, but Sansa dragged her along. “Please, it’s one of the last warm days before winter sets in,” she begged. “Marg and I want to go out, but I miss spending time with my roommate too.”

Brienne had finally relented, but only because she knew Sansa was feeling guilty that she spent less time with her since she started dating Margaery.

Not wanting to be the third wheel with the romantic couple, Brienne asked her study partner and friend Jaime to go. “Please, don’t leave me with them. They will stop every 10 feet to make out.”

Jaime resisted the idea at first, saying he would much rather spend his weekend curled up on the couch watching TV, or even studying. “Hiking is not my forte, wench. Nature and I don’t get along.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “I asked you not to call me that nickname after our medieval studies class was over.” He never listened, no matter how many times she protested.

She pleaded with him to come, especially after she overheard Sansa talking about bringing champagne and strawberries for a romantic picnic. “I’m not sure why they even want me along, but I already promised.”

Jaime finally gave in. “But only if you let me call you wench the entire day. And you Have to do one thing during the trip that I ask – no matter what it is.”

The first part was easy, because he already did that most of the time. But for the second…could he bet trusted? She gave him a nervous expression but finally agreed.

It turned out that Jaime coming also meant Bronn and Tyrion would join as well. The other ladies didn’t mind their presence, but Brienne was confused when Tyrion said something about wanting front row seats for the show.

It turned out that reinforcements were definitely needed. Sansa and Margaery stopped at every scenic spot to gaze at the view in each other’s arms. Bronn and Tyrion made a drinking game out of it.

Jaime, who usually drove her mad from teasing and ridiculous jokes, was actually tolerable to be around. They ended up talking for most of the hike. It was…nice.

“Why are you so obsessed with studying for the midterms? You know you’re already going to get the highest grade in the course,” he asked at one stop while the lovebirds were gushing over something or other.

She blushed at that – it was true that she was in the lead for top scores in their class.

“I just thought…you might…”

His eyes lit up with understanding. “You’re scheduling us extra study sessions because of me.”

She nodded, and he grinned. “Ever my noble wench. Thanks for all your extra help.”

She didn’t object to the nickname, it was part of their deal. Jaime, of course, made a point to use it in about every other sentence that day.

“Look at that rock, wench.”

“Say, wench, is that a bald eagle?”

“Wench, can you carry me up this mountain, I think I have a blister.”

Brienne kept her cool throughout because honestly, the distraction from the romance and the drunks was enjoyable.

“Where are we going, Sansa?” They had been going onto several side trails, and the women in the lead kept stopping and studying a map.

“Map viewing is half a shot,” Bronn informed Tyrion before taking a drink.

“We heard about this secret lake out here that’s supposed to be amazing. We’re trying to find it.”

Brienne hoped they would soon. She was hot and tired and she just wanted to go home. But she could never admit that to Jaime because he had been the one that hadn’t wanted to hike. The annoying man looked like he was just out for an afternoon stroll. She was drenched in sweat and he was only slightly glistening.

 _Don’t admire your study partner’s glow_ , she reminded herself.

While Jaime was one of the most attractive people she had ever seen, and one of the few tolerable people on campus, she knew that he could never look at her as a potential girlfriend. They were just two different.

“Here, take this,” Jaime said, pulling her from her thoughts by thrusting his canteen into her face.

“I have my own water, Jaime.”

He scowled at her. “Well the, drink it, wench, you look dehydrated.”

“How does one look dehydrated?”

She was sure she probably looked like a nightmare with her hair sticking to her head, but surely that didn’t make her look parched.

“I just know, okay?”

His eyes were pleading for her to take a drink. She didn’t know why he was so worried about her, but she gave in and took a healthy swig of water.

“That’s my girl,” he said. “Was that so hard?”

Brienne scowled at him. She wasn’t his girl, no matter how much she wanted to be. And she could take care of herself, thank you very much. 

“We’re here!” Margaery cried excitedly from the trail ahead. They broke through a cluster of trees to find they were on a cliff, and below them was a beautiful lake.

Sansa surprised them all by starting to unbutton her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Brienne had never seen the Stark girl do anything so bold.

“Well, I don’t have my swimsuit, so I’m going to jump in wearing my undies.”

Brienne gasped. “You can’t just jump in; you don’t know if it’s safe. It could be shallow or filled with jagged rocks.”

Margaery rolled her eyes at this. “There are tons of stories online about people doing it. Videos too.”

Suddenly, Bronn and Tyrion ran past them in their boxers and jumped right off the cliff.

Jaime just laughed and started pulling his pants off. Margaery and Sansa finished undressing and followed the men off the cliff and into the lake, leaving Jaime and Brienne alone at the top.

Brienne made a point to look everywhere but at Jaime’s naked chest. Still, the quick glance she got was enough to file that hotness information away in her mind for a rainy day.

“Come on, wench. You jump, I jump.”

“I’m not doing it.”

Jaime tilted his head, trying to figure her out. “You are usually all for doing brave things. What gives?”

She just shook her head, backing away from him. “I don’t want to.”

Jaime gave her a confused look. “Look, I’m in my boxers. If I can do it, you can.”

She wouldn’t budge. Then Jaime pulled out the one trump card he had.

“Remember, you owe me a favor, now get in your underwear, wench.”

Brienne sighed. She could not break a promise. It went against all she stood for, and Jaime knew it.

Slowly, she pulled her pants down and stood in front of him in her panties and a t-shirt. Jaime stared at her legs, and she felt so subconscious.

“What?”

He wouldn’t stop staring. “Uh…nothing. What about your T-shirt? That comes next.”

Brienne shook her head. “No, that’s not happening.”

He grinned. “But you promised.”

“I promised to get in my underwear. And I am.”

Jaime rolled his eyes, his hand reaching out to the bottom of her shirt.

“Come on, we’re all friends here, just take off your shirt. A bra is no worse than a bathing suit.”

She felt her cheeks heat as she blushed a deep shade of red.

Jaime studied for a moment, until a look of realization came over him, and then the biggest grin he had ever seen.

“Brienne Tarth, are you not wearing a bra?”

She didn’t want to answer that question, so she jumped off the cliff, away from him.

Brienne heard a splash next to her, and she knew that he followed. The water was cold, and she soon realized that jumping into it in her white t-shirt was a terrible idea.

She swam away from Jaime quickly so he would not see her. However, Jaime had other ideas. He kept swimming toward her and pressing very close to her. She could feel everything as her hard nipples from the cold were press against his naked chest.

“What are you doing,” she asked through chattering teeth from the freezing water.

“I’m trying to protect you, wench. Unless you want Bronn and Tyrion to get a full look at your breasts.”

Brienne wanted to point out that it didn’t matter because he could see them too, but she couldn’t focus on any words because of two things.

First, in this position, Jaime’s face was very close to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. One inch closer and they would be kissing.

Second, Jaime’s chest wasn’t the only hard thing pressing against her. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was very excited about being melded against her.

“Oh,” she said, squirming against him as he held her tight. She could probably force him to let her go, she was strong enough, but Brienne really didn’t want him to.

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ This is not exactly how I wanted you to find out, but well, here we are.”

Here they were. In a cold lake, with their friends splashing nearby, her nipples hard as a rock, and his penis in a similar condition and pressing into her thigh.

This could not be happening.

“Find out what?” She could probably already guess his answer, but she wanted to hear it from him

Jaime groaned and laid his forehead down on her shoulder. She wanted to rub her fingers through his hair, but she resisted.

“Gods, I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Brienne could not believe that he felt the same way about her.

“Really?”

He lifted his head and his green eyes met hers.

“Brienne, I’ve been in love with you since that day in medieval studies when you knocked those guys on their ass when they said that women couldn’t be knights because they were weaker than men.”

That had been a good day. She and Jaime had stayed up all night laughing and celebrating her victory.

“I’ve been in love with you since the day you took me to your family’s vault to see the Valyrian steel swords.”

He laughed. “I should have known that ancient weaponry would be enough to woo you.”

She shook her head. “Nah, you just had to be you.”

Jaime smiled and leaned in to press his lips against hers. It was a tender and soft kiss, but Brienne was caught too much in the moment and the feeling of their bodies pressed together that she reached around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, cheers around them reminded Brienne that they were not alone. “Whoops, I forgot we had an audience,” she whispered.

He grinned. “You realize that we’re going to have to either get out and run up to the cliff so they don’t see our fronts or wait until everyone gets out and say that we’ll follow them later.”

Brienne considered their options, neither seemed all that appealing, but she was freezing her ass off in this water. “I say we make a run for it.”

And so they did, but the group still hooted and hollered at them as they rushed out of the water. Jaime and Brienne made it to the top of the cliff again, laughing.

“Told you we would get a show!” Tyrion yelled from below, while Bronn shouted that everyone owed him 20 bucks because he picked today as the day they would finally get their heads out of their asses and kiss.

Brienne blushed at the attention, which warmed her a bit as the cool air made her shiver.

“I don’t’ know what I was thinking. I don’t have another shirt,” she said as Jaime pulled his clothes on.

He gave her his hoodie that he had been wearing over his t-shirt on the hike. It fit her perfectly.

“I meant what I said down there. I love you,” he said softly, as he did the gentlemanly thing and turned around while she pulled off her wet shirt and replaced it with his.

“Me too. I love you, that is.” And as soon as they were clothed and dry, they were kissing again. They were still making out when the rest of the group joined them at the top of the cliff, and Tyrion and Bronn took a shot from their flasks.

By the time they got down off the hiking trail, the two were exceedingly drunk because they now had two couples stopping for romantic breaks on the way back.

“The most fun I’ve had all semester,” Tyrion said through slurred words.

Jaime and Brienne didn’t hear him, of course, because they were too lost in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
